Camera Man
by Rin-AniMiki
Summary: Haruno Sakura always hated getting her picture taken well...that was until she fell in love with a certain Uchiha photographer.
1. The 'Magazine' Incident

**SasuSaku-Camera Man**

Here's my second fanfic!I hope you'll like it!

ohayo=normal text  
"ohayo"=talking  
'ohayo'=thinking  
_ohayo=_inner  
ohayo=talking to inner

Disclaimer: I don't own I did there'd be little pinked haired Uchihas running around.

**Full Summary  
Haruno Sakura had always hated photos and cameras. She started hated them more when a very perverted picture of herself appeared in a well-known course she asked Uchiha Sasuke to find this 'perverted photographer' Mostly because she knew it wasn't him I mean come on! She eventually found herself falling in love with this Uchiha but little did she know that the 'perverted photographer' was with her the whole time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The 'Magazine' Incident**

*Flash* A camera flashed. Close by was bubble gum haired girl watching.'Ugh those cameras are so annoying.'The next thing she knew a camera flashed at her."Hey! What was that for?!"she yelled."Sorry! I thought your feminine body would look great in a magazine!"The photographer replied with a smirk. A light blush appeared on her cheeks."Sure it is."she grumbled and ran off. If only she knew it was...or at least recognized him.

* * *

"Kyaaaaa!I'm going to be late!"Sakura jumped out of her bed.' _That's what you get for oversleeping! _I was hungry! _Sure you were _Shut up and let me get ready for school!  
Crash!  
Bang!  
She slipped on her school uniform, a red plaid skirt and a white t-shirt with a red tie. "Finally! Now I'm ready!" _About time! _Oh shut up you!

Oh great I forgot to tell you who the people are...psh here goes then!

This here is Haruno Sakura. She is 16 years old and is currently going to Konoha High School along with...actually..you'll find out soon!

"Bye oka-san,otou-san!"

* * *

A huge yaaaaawn erupted out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth.

Uchiha Sasuke-17 years old,has an older brother,Itachi,is the school's most how to put this...hottest guy,alll girls fantasize over him(not literally all though),**HATES **fangirls also goes to Konoha High info will be released in a future chapter!

"Mornin' Yoru," he greeted his dog. "Ugh I have to suffer through another day with fangirls, there're so annoying."  
_Yeah they are annoying but don't l-_ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? _You're inner stupid_ What are you talking about!? What inner?! _Ugh I'm-Sa-su-ke-in-ner _Inner me? _Yes now do you understand? _No _Ugh you're so stupid _Shut up and leave me alone!

It was early but he changed into his school uniform anyway. It consisted of a white t-shirt with a black tie and blue shorts. He went outside and started the car.'Tch might as well get there early to not be mobbed by fangirls.'

* * *

"Forehead!Over here!"An obnoxious blonde yelled. "Pig, you should shut up more often, I'm going to be deaf soon if you keep shouting!"A pinkette responded.

You probably know who the blonde and pinkette are. Ino and Sakura!Lets just say they're best friends or so..

"Ohayo!Ino,Hinata,Tenten,Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji!"she happily skipped over.'Hn...she forgot me.'Sasuke thought  
"Oh! O-ohayo Sasuke-kun!I didn't see you there!"she squeaked out 'Scratch that, she's temporary blind...wait!I was in front of her though!How could she-WHY DO I EVEN CARE!?' "Hn." Sakura frowned "Is that all you ever say?" "Hn.." "Say something else for a change!" "Aa." Everyone sweatdropped."T-that's not exactly...what I meant..."she stuttered. He smirked. 'Damn him for having a sexy smirk!'Sakura thought.

The bell rang.

"Ah!Shoot! I'm almost late for class! Ja ne!"Sakura ran off."Well, we better get to class too," Ino boredily(is that even a word?)said. "Aw man! I was going to get me some ramen!"Naruto complained. "T-there's a-always lunch t-time N-Naruto-kun."Hinata shyly said. "You're right!"He puts his arm over Hinata"Let's gooooo!" Hinata almost fainted.

'Tch annoying fangirl.'Sasuke thought

* * *

"Lunch time!" Naruto dashed off to get 'The Usual'. "Of course he's getting ramen AGAIN." Sakura pointed out."Well duh,this is the dobe."Sasuke bluntly replied. "Wow!That's the most I ever heard you say!" Ino jumped up and down, "Hn..you must be deaf then." "Whatcha say buster!?" "I said you're deaf" "Take this!Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"Troublesome"Shikamaru lazily said while trying to hold Ino still. "LET ME GO SHIKA-KUN HE DESERVES THIS!" Ino whispered something into her ear. She stopped flailing around and started blushing like hell. "Shika-kun I love you too!" She tackled him into a fierce hug. "Troublesome women." He sighed "Shika-kun I know you love me too,"Ino squealed."Get a room lovebirds!"Tenten giggled, "Oh I'm sorry it's not everyday you hear someone confess to you now right?" "At least I don't make out with someone every minute?" Tenten sarcastically replied."At least I have a boyfriend," "Shut up! He said that just now because the Uchiha's life was at stake!" "Maybe so but he probably thinking about telling me soon!"She turned to Shikamaru,"Right Shika-kun?" "Troublesome," "Ha!Told ya!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did to-," "SHUT UP!" They both turned their heads to Sakura. A smirk appeared on both their faces, "Jealous forehead?" Ino slyly asked, "Pft, as if," Ino whispered to her,"We know you looooooove Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushes bright red,"W-what make y-you think that?!"She stuttered, "Well first of all you blushed bright red AND you stuttered," _Admit it, it's love! _Not you too! _-smirk- Admit it! _"I'm back with meh ramen!" Naruto plopped down beside Hinata and Sakura,"Whatcha guys talking 'bout?" He grinned happily. "We were talking about how Sakura has a forever lasting love for me," Sasuke cooly said, "I do NOT have a forever lasting love for you Uchiha!"Sakura smirked, 'Ugh I hate his damn smirk so much!' _But at the same time you love it. _Shut up! Everyone FINALLY got to eat their lunch and no one ever noticed the Uchiha staring at Sakura the whole time.

* * *

"Look at that!"A random student pointed out,"Wow!"Another squealed,"He's sooo cute!" "I want to make him mine!" You could hear the fangirls' scream echo around the halls of Konoha High School. "Forehead!Look here!" Ino motioned for Sakura to come over,"What Ino what!" "Here!" She handed her the stared at it...1...2...3 "WHAT THE HELLL!?"Sakura shrieked, "C-calm down!" Hinata tried to calm her down," B-but w-why i-is t-the the the the," Sakura stuttered, "Why is there a picture of me in the goddamn f****** magazine!?" True there was a picture of her in there but she couldn't believe THAT picture was in there!'Another reason to hate pictures added' Sakura scowled, whoever took that picture was gonna get it!A blush appeared on her cheeks, well, she better start with the perverted stalkers cause well, who else would take a picture of her wearing a swimsuit in the changing room! That was just plain disgusting!She shuddered, she was going to need help, there's like millions of perverted stalkers in her school and none other than Uchiha Sasuke popped into her mind.'Well, at least I know it's not him, he could be useful.'

She never knew how wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N That took forever for me to type! Well I hope you readers out there will enjoy this fanfic! This SasuSaku idea just like came out of nowhere and I'm like 'I gotta write a fanfic 'bout this!' Please review! I hope you'll also enjoy the next chapter! It's coming soon!  
Ja ne!**


	2. Bad News

**SasuSaku-Camera Man**

Here you go!Chapter 2! I hope you will enjoy this as well! I am having a really hard time writing these soo please please if you could give me some ideas? Arigatou!Everyone! I'm thinking of having at least more than 5 chapters. I hope you do enjoy this fanfic cause if not I might just like discontinue 'll be sad for me! T_T Anyway read on!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Bad News**

'Might as well ask Sasuke-kun to help! I know it wasn't him, he's not a perverted stalker and he's not even interested in me!...Ouch that hurt,' Sakura plopped down in shame,'Who am I kidding he'll never like me...we're just...

friends.'

"Oi.." No reply "Oi!" Much louder this time and still no response, "Ehem, OI!" Sakura shot up right away,"W-what!Who!"Pause, "Oh gomen Sasuke-kun,it's just you,"she sighed,"Ne Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her,"Hn.." "C-can you.. ano.." He mentally grunted, 'Ugh not ANOTHER date,' "Can you help me find out who..ano.. took those well perverted pictures of...well...m-me?" Scratch that, he mentally smirked, 'This will be more fun than I thought,' "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"No reply, "Mou Sasuke-kun!" She whined,he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. That again,those annoying bright green orbs. He blushed bright red, _Admit it, you love those puppy eyes of hers _I want them as mi-...No way there're annoying! _Don't lie.. _I'm not!

"Hn,"was his only reply, she frowned. 'Seriously,what's his problem?' She didn't notice Sasuke walk away, "You coming?" She looked to where he was,"Huh?O-oh yeah!Wait!"

* * *

'Haruno Sakura will be just perfect for my next 'test subject',only problem is that retched Uchiha in the way.' He stomped in frustration,"I'LL MAKE HER MINE NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" I'm not saying who this is but lets just say this guys a pervert m'kay? "Ha Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha!(If you know Shugo Chara then imagine Tadase's laugh when character changing)," "Oi!What's so funny in there? Hurry up and get out of the toilet! Others need it too!" A random guy says. "O-oh! Gomen!" " Hurry!," "Ugh," 'Can't a guy ever have peace and quiet when in the toilet?'

* * *

After a day of searching who the perverted photographer is,they decided to take a break, "Mou,we'll never find him!There's like millions of perverted guys who could've taken those pictures! Ugh!," Sakura complained, 'The one you're looking for is-' _Are you gonna tell her!? _No idiot it'll ruin the fun._ Tch I feel a broken heart coming soon _Tch coward.._ Ha!You called yourself a coward! _... _Ha ha ha sucker! _You just called yourself a sucker._ Damn you.. _

"-suke-kun?

"Huh? "Sasuke-kun!"He snapped back to reality,"Hn.." He finally replied,"Mou do you alwasy have to ignore me and when you do listen you just go all 'Hn'?"she pouted,"Aa," "MOU SASUKE-KUN!"she whined,he mentally smirked,he liked it when she whined,to him it made her look...cuter._ Oh! So you DO like her! _No I don't _Yes you do! _No I don't _Yes yo- _Shut up! I don't like her! "It'll take a while before we find him,"Sasuke states,Sakura stared at him,"Un!" He smirked,"What are you smirking about?" "Nothing in particular," "Ha?" He just left her confused.'This really will be fun,' She sighed,he noticed this and wrapped an arm around her,"Eh? Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"she blushed,"Hn.."Trying to not let the heat rise to his cheeks so it had tinted a little pink,luckily she didn't notice."Sasuke-kun?" She scooted closer to him and whispered quietly,"Arigatou,Sasuke-kun,"She soon found herself sleeping on his shoulder and he soon found himself staring at the pinkette sleeping on his shoulder.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Hm...warm...' I felt myself in something warm. I felt like I never wanted what this warm thing was to never let go...last thing I remembered,I was sleeping on Sasu-...OH GOD!I-is S-Sasuke-kun hugging me!? Yay! Although...that still doesn't mean he might like me back! I started to wake up a little."Mou, where am I," I sat up,or at least...I tried to. I couldn't because something was on my stomach holding me down.I could tell we were in my room. I looked down and saw an arm draped over my stomach,'Kyaaaaaaaaa!I-is that...S-Sasuke-kun's arm?!' I blushed like crazy,but still I tried getting his arm off. I lifted it a little but his arm yanked me closer to him than before. So I was like on top of him right now. My face was right in front of his. I could feel his breath on my face as he breathed.I felt myself blush(again). My heart was pounding. He shifted a little, so now both of his arms are around my waist pulling me against him. He soon put his head on top of mine. My face was as red as ever. Then...OH MY GAWD! I-I think he just snuggled into me! As much as I wanted to drift off into sleep with him hugging me like this, I just couldn't!

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa better enjoy while I can..' I think my eyes went all neko(cat) mode. I felt Sasuke stir a little. 'Oh god! He's gonna wake up soon!' I tried to pry his arm off again,and failed again. I tried one last time and finally I got it off!

"Yes! Freedom!" I whispered rather loudly,I sat up, "Sakura?" I heard him say, "Kyaa!" I shrieked,I looked at was sitting up as well. "S-Sasuke-kun?" "You didn't have to take my arm off,"He said as he started to pull me into the same position as before,"W-Were you awake this whole time?" I blurted out,not thinking of anything else to say,"No,"he replied.

"Ano...c-can you let m-me go?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was finally morning. "S-Sasuke-kun?" "Hm?" "Y-you still haven't taken your arm off yet," "Don't wanna," Sasuke whined,she took it off anyway. "I'm going to get ready for school,you should too," And with that she left. Sasuke stared at her back.'Since I had to carry her back to her house I left my bag here too,' He soon found his bag by Sakura's desk. He noticed a picture. His eyes widened. 'How could she still have that photo?!'

Sakura stepped out of the shower and saw Sasuke staring at his bag. He was actually looking at the photo. "Sasuke-kun?" She started,no reply,she started to walk towards him. "We need to get going now,"Nothing,with her eyes full of sadness,she took her school bag and left.

Minutes later the Uchiha started to leave.

* * *

**At the school**

Sakura was walking through her schools' hallway to her locker until she heard a high-pitched feminine voice,Karin.

"You know you'll never have a chance with Sasuke! He's already my fiance! He said so himself!"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Is it true? That Sasuke has already fallen in love with her? And to declare her his fiance?' A tear fell. "I know I have no chance,"Sakura whispered to herself,"I'm weak, hopeless, stupid. What would he want with me?" She started to cry even harder,"I-I'm just a nuisance!" She ran off failing to notice the Uchiha watching everything. He had heard and seen everything,from Karin's measly lie to Sakura's tears. He had nothing to do with this bitch! He started to walk to his next class.

Sakura ran until she reached her locker.A picture on the ground. She picked it up and flipped it,wiped her tears away and stared dumbfounded at the picture she was holding. It was a picture of her wearing a swimsuit with Ino and Hinata.

'H-how could anyone have this picture?!'

She never noticed the fact that she found it by Sasuke's locker and that it had Sasuke written tinily on the back.

**A/N**

**This took forever to write!I was on a writers block you see?Plus I was working on Hatena Flipnote a lot and stuff. I'm feeling really discouraged at writing these cause I don't think a lot of you guys like this. If you don't you better tell me!**

**I might just discontinue this if no one likes it! Soo please tell me how you think of this! I'm not sure on who to pair Ino with later so Imma cast a vote!**

**Should Ino be with:**

**a)Shikamaru?  
b)Sai?  
c)Chouji?**

**Cast your vote!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!I NEED THOSE TO CONTINUE!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
